


Sneaking Out

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotions, Kids be sneaky, M/M, Modern AU, instead you get the scary one, or at least they think they are, stepdad is scary, you always hope its the nice parent that catches you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jesse and his friends thought they were in the clear and that no one knew they snuck out. Oh, how very wrong they were.





	Sneaking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my sister telling me a story that happened to her and a friend when she was in high school.

“Okay, on three, boost him.”

“One, two, three.”

Jesse and Hanzo hoisted Lucio’s scrawny butt up towards the window and their friend wiggled in as silently as he could. Jesse bit his lip as he kept an eye on the kitchen window, waiting for the lights to go on. The seconds ticked by and the interior of the house stayed dark. He heard the deadbolt turn over at the backdoor and grinned.

Almost home free.

He carefully opened up the backdoor and wiggled his way in, knowing that the hinges creaked loudly after a rainstorm and it had rained earlier in the day. Hanzo slipped in behind him, graceful as a damn cat, and Genji waited for Angela to get herself in before following. They climbed the half-flight of stairs to the landing and Jesse waved a hand for everyone to be quiet.

The house was silent save for the sound of his younger sister, Olivia, snoring. He grinned at his friends before edging his way towards the kitchen. They just had to get through the kitchen and back into his room and no one would ever know that they had snuck out. It was brilliant! They were geniuses! No one would ever know what they had done and his parents….

The light in the kitchen flicked on and Jesse froze with one foot in the air. He heard Angela squeak as they were all caught. He swallowed and threw a terrified look at Lucio.

“Which one?” his friend whispered.

“Please be Gabe, please be Gabe,” Jesse pleaded before he turned into the kitchen.

He stared at the terrifying image of his step-father in his long, blue housecoat, graying blond hair still perfectly styled and the faintest hint of blue eyeshadow in the creases of his eyelids. His blue eyes were narrowed and his mouth set in a hard line. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was breathing slowly, calmly, and Jesse knew he and all of his friends were fucked.

“Uh, hi Jack,” he said weakly. “Did we wake you up?”

“Where the fuck were you?” Jack growled.

“Uh…out?”

“After midnight?”

“Moonlit walk. Real romantic.”

Jack’s head turned a fraction of an inch to the side and Jesse felt his insides starting to liquefy. He swallowed and forced a smile to his face. Jack was pissed. He was so fucking pissed and he was going to skin him for this.

“It was just a walk, Jack, we didn’t….”

“I can smell booze, Jesse.”

Oh fuck.

Jesse swallowed again. He had no idea how to get out of this. They weren’t supposed to get caught! Jack was supposed to get home late from the hospital, check in on them, see that they were in his room for the sleepover, and then go to bed. He wasn’t supposed to know that they snuck out!

“Just some harmless fun, Jack,” Jesse said weakly.

“Harmless. Fun,” Jack growled as he took a step forward. “Is that what we’re going to call it?”

“It was my idea,” Hanzo said as he stepped forward.

“Hanzo, it’s sweet that you’re trying to save your boyfriend’s ass, but please, don’t insult me,” Jack leveled Hanzo with that steely look that made hardened criminals cower in fear against their medical beds and Hanzo wisely backed up behind Jesse. “I will be speaking with your parents about this. Get to bed.”

Jesse felt a momentary wave of relief as he led the way to his room; he was still in one piece. He froze as Jack whistled at him and looked over his shoulder. Jack held his hand out and narrowed his eyes.

“Phone.”

“Jack, c’mon.”

“Phone.”

“Seriously?”

“Phone and computer.”

“Phone.”

Jesse fished his phone out of his back pocket and handed it over to Jack. Jack stuck it into the pocket of his housecoat and watched as they marched to Jesse’s room. They piled in and closed the door behind them, sinking onto their sleeping bags.

“Well, I mean, it could have been worse,” Genji grinned. “He could have been hysterical.”

“Jack doesn’t do hysterical,” Jesse huffed as he flopped backwards. “He just gets cold and angry. I think I’d prefer screaming.”

“What would have happened if it was Gabe that found us?”

“A lecture about being sneakier,” Angela sighed as she wiggled down under the cover of her sleeping bag. “Fuck, I feel guilty.”

“That’s what he was going for,” Hanzo sighed as he dropped his pillow over his face. “My father is going to skin me alive.”

“It was only beer, Hanzo,” Genji rolled his eyes. “Dad isn’t going to skin you.”

“He will.”

“He won’t.”

“Go to sleep,” Jesse huffed as he pulled his pillow up over his head.

That shut everyone up. They all hunkered down into their sleeping bags, the thrill of having snuck out under Jack’s nose long gone.

* * *

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow as Jack told him what Jesse and his friends had done. “Did you ground him?”

“Of course,” Jack snorted as he sipped his coffee. “And took his phone away.”

“You were worried.”

“Of course I was! I woke up to check on them and they were all gone. I wouldn’t have minded if he’d left me a note or something, but he didn’t.”

“You could have texted him.”

“Yes, but then he might not have come home at a decent time.”

“And you partially wanted to scare the shit out of him.”

“He…has been getting away with a lot lately, Gabe.”

Gabriel rubbed at his jaw. Jack was right, of course; between Gabriel being gone on a lot of business trips and Jack working stupidly long hours at the hospital, neither of them had been around to be parents. Of course Jesse was going to act up and see how far he could push before everything snapped.

“Well, I don’t have any trips lined up,” Gabriel smiled. “I’ll make sure to keep an eye on our little cowboy and his crew of mischief-makers.”

Jack let out a sigh of amusement before he got up to go rouse said brats for breakfast. They had chocolate chip pancakes waiting in the oven for them, still piping hot and full of ooey-gooey goodness. If they wanted any of it before Olivia got to them, they would have to get up and at ‘em very fast. He gave his coffee a small stir and smirked as Lucio and Genji both came skidding into the kitchen, shouting at the other to get out of the way so they could have the first pick of the pancakes.

The rest of Jesse’s little band of friends filtered in after the two youngest, waiting their turn as Jack went to play referee with Genji and Lucio, easily lifting the plate out of their reach so they stopped squabbling. Jesse was avoiding eye-contact and Gabriel found that more amusing than he should have. He really should not have found his son’s guilty conscious entertaining, but there was a reason that Jesse was well behaved in primary school.

Breakfast was as lively as ever, but Jesse was subdued and snapped at Genji more times than was necessary to get the teeny-bopper to settle down. Gabriel waited until the kids packed up their things and left to go back home before he looked at Jesse.

“You learn your lesson?” he asked.

Jesse looked at the table. “Yes.”

“What was the lesson?”

“Don’t sneak out of the house after curfew.”

“Smart boy,” Gabriel chuckled. “You should know better than that. I won’t be hard on you because Lord knows I snuck out on my Momma too many times to count. Jack didn’t because he was the model child.”

He got a bird flipped at him from where his husband was doing dishes with Olivia. Gabriel grinned and puckered his lips at his love, getting an amused eyeroll for his efforts. Olivia whined that they were being gross, but Jesse didn’t join in.

“Can I have my phone back?”

“No,” Jack said. “Not until Monday.”

“But…!”

“No buts,” Jack turned to look at Jesse. “Not only did you sneak out of the house, but you had alcohol as well. You know the rule, Jesse.”

“It was just one beer! The only reason you smelt it was because Genji was a dipshit and shook the can!”

“I don’t care,” Jack shook his head. “If you’re going to drink, it will be under this roof, understand?”

“I….”

“Jesse,” Jack wiped his hands off. “I know it’s difficult for you to listen to me, but I am responsible for you. The rules will be followed and breaking them results in punishment.”

“That’s not….”

“Fair?”

“I don’t…you’re….”

Jack lifted an eyebrow as Jesse looked at the table again. Gabriel saw the tears in his eyes and shot Jack a terrified look. What did he do? His baby was about to start crying, Jack, what did he do?! He had not been expecting this, help!

“Jesse,” Jack sighed, “please don’t….”

“Why do you think I hate you?” Jesse demanded as he jumped to his feet.

“Jesse,” Gabriel started to rise as tears started falling down Jesse’s face.

“No, he thinks I hate him!” Jesse shouted and pointed at Jack. “He thinks that because he’s my stepdad that I hate him!”

“That’s not true, Jesse,” Jack said as he came around the corner of the cupboard. “I know that you don’t hate me. I just know that it’s hard accepting a new parental figure.”

“You’ve been in my life since I was ten,” Jesse sniffled and wiped at his eyes. “You’re my dad too!”

Jack smiled and held his arms out. Jesse threw himself against Jack’s chest, burying his face into Jack’s shirt. He sobbed loudly, pent up emotions spilling out of him as he had a good, ugly cry. Gabriel settled back in his chair, watching as Jack comforted their son, humming softly as he ran his fingers through Jesse’s brown hair.

“Feel better?” Jack asked as Jesse pulled away. He smiled as Jesse nodded. “Good. Please don’t sneak out again, Jesse. I know the rules seem stupid, but I want you to be safe. If you and your friends want to go out and walk the town after dark, tell me first.”

“But my curfew?”

“Is for school nights, Jesse,” Jack laughed. “I want you well rested for class in the morning. Weekends can be discussed if you let me know ahead of time.”

Jesse wiped at his nose. “Well, I feel stupid.”

“Don’t,” Jack smiled and kissed his forehead. “Now, go brush your teeth before you kill someone with that morning-breath.”

“Like yours is any better,” Jesse scoffed playfully.

He hugged Jack tightly before heading to the bathroom, calling over his shoulder that he was going to take a shower. Olivia waited for the water to start running before she opened the cold tap at the sink, grinning evilly as she waited for Jesse to shout for them to stop eating his water pressure. Jack shook his head as he took a seat beside Gabriel and dropped his head onto his shoulder.

“Love you,” Gabriel smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Love you too,” Jack sighed. “I’m going back to bed. I’m exhausted.”

“Mhmm,” Gabriel agreed as he sipped his coffee. “You deserve it, honey.”

“Damn fucking straight.”

“Olivia, language, please.”

“Aw, but Jesse gets to swear!”

“Jesse also isn’t eight.”

Olivia pouted before she finished drying the dishes and headed for her room. Gabriel smiled after her, knowing damn well that they were going to have a fight on their hands when that little shit got to high school. At least Jesse felt guilty when he was caught; they were going to have to work hard just to catch their sneaky little munchkin. Still, that was a ways off yet and in the meantime....

Gabriel turned and gave Jack a deep kiss, pulling his husband onto his lap now that the kids were gone. He gave Jack bedroom eyes and his husband shook his head in amusement.

“Like I’d ever turn you down,” he huffed before kissing him hungrily.


End file.
